Disposable electronic devices such as medical body-mountable (or wearable) devices, and the like, need to be small, low cost and energy efficient. These devices often include a variety of electronic components such as power sources, microcontrollers, sensors, etc. The power sources typically include non-replaceable batteries having limited capacities. Prior to deployment, a body-mountable device often remains unused for an extended period of non-operational time, e.g., transport, storage, etc. If power is enabled (even at reduced levels) during the non-operational time, then current leakage can significantly reduce the amount of energy available to the device during a functional (or operational) state. To overcome these current leakage problems, body-mountable devices are often designed with batteries having larger capacities. Unfortunately, the larger capacity batteries increase both the footprint or size of a body-mountable device and production costs.
To further improve energy efficiency, some body-mountable devices utilize low-power modes. Various mechanisms are utilized to wake the body-mountable devices up from a low-power mode, however, these wakeup mechanisms often require additional components that are expensive both in terms of increased production costs and increased footprint or size of the device. Regardless, many of the existing wakeup mechanisms are unreliable, e.g., prone to false wakeups.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.